


He Loves You! (Sharpshooter)

by LoveMeKnot (sebastian_michaelishive)



Series: Amethyst Skin & Sapphire Eyes [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Poetry, Is This Poetry?, Langst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_michaelishive/pseuds/LoveMeKnot
Summary: He loves you, he loves you!





	He Loves You! (Sharpshooter)

**Author's Note:**

> I've started doing these on my Tumblr, and I thought I'd post them here too.

" _He loves you, he loves you!"_

Are the words his mind echoes in his head

when he aims at him, and looks at him

Through the scope

And he thinks of the times they held each

Other, and the kisses they shared.

So he puts his gun down, and runs the other

Way.

His teammates yell, and they are angry that

He did not take the winning shot

 He gives them no explanation, only shows 

Them his back as he runs to his room and

Cries tears of Paladin Blue for ever thinking

About putting down the one who has his heart

His own adored Prince.

He loved him, he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Lotor's version next.  
>  I hope you liked! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Constructive criticism is as well.


End file.
